


The Unforgettable Incident

by Whatadream24



Series: A Coyote in the Wildflowers [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatadream24/pseuds/Whatadream24
Summary: A quiet Outlaw just needs some time to let go of pent-up frustration
Series: A Coyote in the Wildflowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088510
Kudos: 7





	The Unforgettable Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I am not familiar with writing just pure smut so if it sounds a bit off to you I greatly apologize! I am a plot writer, not so much a smut writer ;)

It’s a good night. 

Dutch has decided that it wouldn’t be such a terrible idea to bring a few of his men with him to Rhodes, just to spend the evening sharing a few drinks and maybe even get nice and cozy with some fine women. 

They make their way into the dark town of Rhodes. The only lights visible in the dark being the orange gleam of bedroom windows and appropriately placed lanterns. The Parlour house isn’t hard to find. The sounds of good times can be heard well enough from beyond the walls of the stately building. The warm lighting peering from the windows falls upon Dutch and his men as they find their way under the wooden arbor.

Sean can barely keep himself restrained from the entertainment inside. He hurries up the dirty brick pathway and is already past the front door. 

Dutch flicks a cigar butt and cracks a smile. Arthur stands close behind Dutch, Javier, and Bill as they make their way up into the lively environment of the Parlour house.

Dutch had warned them about weapons and starting any fights. Arguments are even out of the question. Upon entering the building, Arthur’s gaze instantly falls on Sean who is already working his Irishman charm on a black-haired woman, close by the piano playing man. That kid may be stupid but he does know how to play women; no one can work the ‘magic’ as good as Javier though. 

Arthur knows nothing about women. He’s been with more than enough to understand something but hasn’t yet figured out how in the Hell they work. 

Arthur follows Dutch up to the bar and scoops out a handful of cashews from the dish before him. Dutch sets some money down onto the bar with a noisy clink and points at a bottle of whiskey behind the bartender. The bartender grabs the bottle and places it in front of the two men. Dutch keeps his eyes on the bartender for a minute longer than needed and gives the man a fake smile as soon as the bartender throws a questioning look Dutch’s way. 

“You got quite the business here, friend!” Dutch breaks the awkwardness between himself and the bartender, opening the bottle of whiskey. The bartender nods his head. 

Arthur looks over at Dutch for a second then sneaks a peek over his shoulder at Javier making his way upstairs with a woman. 

“I’ll take a couple of beers,” Arthur says out loud and the bartender readies his order. 

Arthur gives the man some money and takes one bottle. He opens the drink and quickly sucks the lukewarm beverage down. All the noise, the godawful singing of drunk men and sighing women surround Arthur and he begins to work on his second bottle. Dutch pours himself a glass from the whiskey bottle and offers Arthur a swig. 

“To good times Arthur,” Dutch cheerfully says aloud, clanking his glass into the whiskey bottle Arthur is now holding. The younger outlaw gives Dutch a smile and repeats. 

“To good times, Dutch,” 

.

An hour has already passed and Arthur can finally feel his heavy buzz wear off. He is lying on the hard floor of the room Javier had shared with a woman just moments ago. The bed is a mess and the lingering scent of hot skin, sweat and pheromones fill his nose. He doesn’t want to get up from the floor. He keeps his eyes shut and tries to doze off. 

He can’t. 

The uncomfortable tightness in the front of his jeans is something he can’t ignore anymore. 

The building is still full of sound; creaking floorboards and giggling women. He needs to get this over with so he can find Dutch. There is no way he will be able to just walk his current situation off. 

Arthur sighs and runs a large hand across his face. He stands up from the floor, gives the room a quick once over as if he is going to get caught and paranoid that someone is watching. Damnit, he doesn’t know what to do. He is a grown man who shouldn’t even be thinking about masturbation but there is no reason for him to pay some slimy woman to ease his frustration. 

“Oh Hell,” Arthur mumbles to himself and looks down at the lump visible in his jeans. 

It hurts. He has a lot of man inside these jeans and it doesn’t help whatsoever that he is wearing his tightest pair. He sighs as he carefully unclasps his holster belt, lets it thump loudly to the floor at his feet, and unbuckles his belt, finally able to unzip and release his aching mess from his jeans. 

He doesn’t allow his jeans to crumple around his boots just yet. He removes his dirty leather gloves, drops them at his feet with his holster belt, and groans before spitting disgustingly into his calloused hand. 

“What in the Hell am I doing?” Arthur asks himself, feeling and looking quite pathetic. Thank God there isn’t a mirror anywhere near Arthur. 

He knows the truth behind his erection. 

He removes his hat and leans over to the bed to place it on the mess of sheets. He lets go of the waistband of his jeans and they crumble around his boots. He doesn’t bother with them. The flustered outlaw sits down on the edge of the squeaky bed, spreads his knees wide, and puts a strong grip at the base of his dick. He swallows something nasty at the back of his throat and with his slick palm, he goes at a decent pace. Arthur closes his eyes and lets his unoccupied hand rest on the bed beside him. 

He thinks about Bonnie. She is in fact the reason for his unwanted erection. He has no intimacy in his life. Sex is something pretty much obsolete to him. The last woman he fucked was Mary Linton. Not fucked, more like made love to. Fuck isn’t a word Arthur uses in place of sex or make love. 

He hasn’t ‘fucked’ a woman in years. Fucking to Arthur is no feelings involved. 

He quickens the pace and he furrows his brow. He licks his chapped lips and realizes just how thirsty he is from all the alcohol he had consumed from hours ago. 

Sky blue eyes, big and bright. 

Peach lips, wet and ready for a kiss. 

Damn, the air around him is getting hotter by the minute. Arthur grips the sheets with his unoccupied hand and lets his head fall back just slightly. 

Bonnie smiles and rests one small hand over his cheek. She has to stand on her tippy toes to reach his lips because she is so small and so petite...innocent. She is like no other woman Arthur has met before. He might be in love. No, no, no no no no!!! Their lips meet and he can feel it. He wraps one arm around her waist and pulls her close. Their torsos are melted into one and her curious hands find his aching cock. 

He sees her face, he can smell her skin. He takes in a deep breath, pumps harder and faster, feeling the telltale sign of release sneaking upon him. He doesn’t want to let it take him, not yet. 

‘Arthur...’

Bonnie’s delicate voice calls out his name and that is all it takes to get him to blow. He spits out a deep, throaty groan and looks down at his hand around his reddened cock, covered in warm cum, and he can feel his racing heartbeat slow as he reaches for the handkerchief in his jacket pocket. 

A small drizzle escapes from his uncircumcised tip just as he releases his grip and he hisses at the ghastly sight, cleaning himself up properly. 

Once cleaned up, Arthur puts his hat back on his head, thinks more about Bonnie Macfarlane with more guilt than he wanted, and leaves the room.


End file.
